One Life Short
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Takes place during & after the ending of Jak X so it CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE GAME. JakxKei, AshxTorn, TessxDax. What happens when Mizo finally reveals himself and leaves them one antidote too short? Whose life will be sacrificed?
1. Chapter 1 : Mizo confesses!

This story takes place during the ending and after **Jak X Combat Racing. (Do not read this if you haven't beat the game, contains spoilers, also if you haven't played the game at all, you might not have a clue of what's going on in this story) **Anyway this is my first fanfic and I decided to take a crack at it by doing a JakxKeira fanfic. Includes DaxxTess and AshxTorn. It takes place after Rayn gets the antidotes and was explaining the situation with Mizo after the final Yellow Eco Cup Grand Prix. Keep in mind that the beginning of the character dialogues and some later on in my story were taken exactly from the game itself because that's what really happens and then everything else afterwards and in between is my imagination. I also picked the Boomer as Jak's car because that's the car I used to beat the last race and boss. The Waterfront Loop is the last track that you race the boss in also, just so you know. This was rated because of some foul language. Also I don't own Jak and co., Naughty Dog does. Enjoy fellow Jak luvahs. Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

The news screen played the replay of Jak's screeching tires avoiding flying metal and debris as he crossed the finish line. The crowd went wild; Millions of excited screams surrounded them. Pecker began to host his news report after Jak had won gold in the Yellow Eco Cup Grand Prix. (Sig, Keira, Ashelin, Torn and Daxter all surrounded Jak)

"Haha! Yes! There you have it folks! The Kras City Grand Championship

has been won in style by Jak and his racing team. What a finish! And

the mysterious driver turns out to by my co-host, G.T. Blitz."

"You did it, Jak!", congratulated Keira. She had never been so proud…and relieved. Once again her hero saved us all, not the world from an evil villain, but his own friends from poison. Damn that Krew, blackmailing them to race so that they can survive, all so that he can take control of Kras City. Now it was all over. They had the antidotes and Jak was the Grand Prix Champion. Nothing could make this moment go wrong, or at least so she thought.

"Yeah... We did!", Daxter always made sure that he give himself credit through all of Jak's endeavors. That's Daxter, you got to love him. A smile spread across Keira's face, _That fur ball never changes. _Lost in her own thoughts, she hardly noticed Rayn walking up to them with the antidotes that they're lives depended on…literally.

"Rayn, what's going on?", Jak's concerned voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned her attention to the situation.

"Relax, this whole thing was designed to flush Mizo out. As for the poison, don't worry, I've got the antidotes right here."

Ashelin seemed suspicious, "How could you know that Mizo would be close?"

"Father tried to eliminate Mizo for years, but he could never ID the man. Then we realized... There is no Mizo, or rather..." her words were cut off as G.T. Blitz stormed over to her, anger burning in his eyes.

"Out of my way! You broke the rules!"

"Blitz!", Daxter was shocked at Blitz's sudden outburst and was even more shocked when he yanked off his fake hair to reveal the tattoos stained upon his head. _He_ was Mizo all along! _He_ was the one hiring the best drivers to kill Jak and his friends out on the tracks. _He_ was the one that sabotaged their car! _He_ was the villain that Krew was trying to overthrow and he was right under their noses the whole time. _He_ had killed his own father!

"I'm Mizo! And losing the bet changes nothing! I'll crush your family and this whole city! No one else will ever know."

Little did he know that Pecker was recording his entire outburst and confession on live television, "No one except for two hundred million viewers that is"

"What!"

"Smile for the cameras, big boy! Every star has to fall, right Mizo?"

Now enraged, Mizo grabbed the antidote container out of Rayn's hands, "You will all die!"

Mizo then jumped into his car and sped away with their very lives in his hands. He headed for the Waterfront Loop. Torn, Ashelin, Sig, and Keira all just stood there in awe of what just took place.

Daxter's voice broke their silence, "After him, Jak!"

Jak nodded and jumped into his Boomer, "I'll get those antidotes even if it kills me". He started the engine and his eyes filled with anger as he watched Blitz trail away into the distance. His eyes flickered purple and onyx but over the years Jak had learned to gain more control over his dark side. He knew how to let it out only when necessary. Even with that though, his eyes still revealed his demon without him realizing.

Daxter noticed this and cringed "Yeah literally!" was the last bit of sarcasm left behind before the car jolted and sped off "Yaaaahhhh", Daxter's voice went off into the distance as the group just stood there, fingers crossed, hoping their hero would prevail once again.

_Please Jak. Come back safe. I'll be waiting._

Keira clung to her sides without realizing but she didn't care. She had to cling to something while she wrestled with her emotions. A burn began to rise up her throat from her stomach and warm tears blurred her vision as wheezing coughs escaped her small pink lips. Her knees hit the floor as she held her chest gasping for air.

Sig dropped beside her and grabbed onto her small delicate body. A feeling of dread took over him as he realized, the poison must be hitting her first. She only spent her life fixing cars and creating gadgets but her body was not as rugged as the bodies of himself along with the others, with the exception of Daxter. She was not a war ridden, gun smoking kind of gal. Her fragile body was taking in the deadly liquid through her veins faster than the others_. Oh God_ he thought to himself trying to keep a firm look in his eyes.

Almost like a chain reaction Torn began to cough the same deadly coughs, the poison was starting to take effect. Ashelin cursed herself for letting him drink so much, he was always such a drinker, a toast meant a sip, not a gulp, little did they know it was poison but still… She shooed away those insignificant thoughts as she rubbed his back with a look of concern on her face. That was the first time you ever saw any kind of fear in that girl's face. It's because she knew, they were dying and there was nothing that could help them. Not a gun or a tactical plan, just the pure hope they had left in their trusted friend, Jak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked the first chapter everyone! Don't worry I don't plan on making this story a very long one…although I do have a habit of writing and writing and adding and editing until something is like 10 pages. I get a little addicted.


	2. Chapter 2 : Screaming Metal

**Chapter Two**

Jak's blond hair blew ferociously in the wind as his hands clenched the leather on the steering wheel of his Boomer. Daxter held on tightly to the back of the car screaming and cursing at Jak for his recklessness as he drove but he was ignored. So many thoughts ran through his mind and so many emotions. The faces of those most important to him encircled his mind as the anger and fear began to build up. Jak was never the type of person to show fear but never was there a situation where the people he cared about most were dying in front of his eyes and he couldn't shoot the problem. There was no shooting or blowing up this time, he needed those antidotes in clean and perfect condition so blowing up Blitz's car all at once was not an option. Or should he say Mizo. His eyes then focused on his target, that purple car with the man who killed his own father so he wouldn't care less about killing them. It was in front of him and was coming closer into view. Jak's foot jammed heavily against the pedal as he sped up.

_I'm gonna kill you I swear!_

In less than two minutes Jak had sped up enough to end up directly behind Blitz's vehicle. He jammed the gas again so that he can hit Blitz's back bumper at full force. The car's whined and screamed as the metal on their cars rammed against each other. Blitz's body jolted each time Jak hit the back of his car.

"What the fuck!"

"That's just a warning! Hand over the antidotes!"

Blitz let a loud sadistic laugh escape his lips that can even be heard clearly through the screaming metal and the noise of the streets, "You think it will be that easy!" and with that his car began to speed up to escape Jak's grasp.

_Ok now I'm serious! _Jak began to shoot several shots with his submachine gun at the rear of Blitz's car but with all the turns on the Waterfront Loop it was hard to get a perfect aim. _Damn it!_

"Daxter do we have any tracking missiles! I don't wanna take my eyes off Mizo!" he yelled to his furry friend and hoped he heard through all the commotion.

"Yeah we have two of 'em! Blow up that bastard!"

"We can't! The antidotes!"

Daxter thought for a second as he continued to hold onto the rear of Jak's speeding Boomer. "I got it! Why don't you shoot your missiles in front of him so he can lose control trying to avoid the fire and we can power slide that sucker on the next sharp turn to stop his car"

Jak nodded, "Here goes nothing", and determination burned in his eyes, or was it insanity.

"Jaaak I don't like the sound of that"

"Don't worry Dax, I got your back!"

_Boy am I glad I spoke to Tess last night on the phone before all this. I'm glad I left her at the Naughty Ottsel to maintain business and because of that, not a single drop of poison ever entered her body. Tessy baby, Daxxie Poo's coming home soon. _Cringing metal rattled him back into reality. Jak's Boomer was already next to Mizo's.

"Give it up Jak, you're all going to die!"

Jak didn't answer. Instead as his eyes flickered his inner demon again, he harshly turned the steering wheel and rammed into Mizo.

"Gah!" Mizo yelled as his body jolted with every deafening crash of metal against metal. Jak repeatedly continued to try to run his car off the road. Jak's eyes then fixated upon his target. They were heading right before the bridge and he needed to time everything perfectly.

_There!_

He shot his tracking missiles at the buildings in front of them. Seeing the loud fiery explosion, Mizo power glided towards the bridge trying to avoid the wreckage. He had already lost control and his car was heading toward the edge of the bridge. He then crashed into the side of the bridge and his car halted halfway off, ready to fall into the ocean at any given moment. _Shit!_ He cursed to himself as he heard the screeching tires of Jak's Boomer stopping on the road beside him.

Jak jumped out of his vehicle and ran full speed towards Mizo with Daxter clinging onto his shoulder. He clenched his Vulcan Fury in his hand and aimed it at Mizo's head, being careful not to put too much weight on the vehicle. The last thing he wanted was to make him and the antidotes fall into the depths of the ocean._ Bastard, even making me use a gun I haven't touched in a year except at Tess' shooting range._

"Give me the antidotes and I'll let you live. I'll even happily escort you to the big bird cage where you can't get out", Jak snarled at him.

Mizo raised both his hands in defeat. His hands, trembling, slowly went to the antidote vials as he began to bring it cautiously towards Jak. Jak reached out his hand to grab the container not realizing the sly, evil grin slowly spreading across Mizo's face. With a swift movement, the valuable container was thrown in the opposite direction of the road and on instinct Jak and Daxter jumped towards it. Their bodies smashed against the hard black concrete as the container fell into their hands and at first Jak let out a sigh of relief, until he realized there was one missing!

He quickly turned around and growled "Mizo!"

A loud splash was heard beneath them and they tried to scramble to their feet as fast as possible to look over the bridge. Mizo's vehicle was gone along with him. As they looked over they saw a small elvish figure swimming in the water laughing insanely.

"Meet me inside the Dirt Stadium at midnight, alone, and fight like a man. I promise I'll take good care of this vial as I wait for you. Maybe we can strike a deal", he continued to laugh, as he knew his sarcasm just made Jak grow more furious. Just as he was about to jump into the ocean after Mizo a sharp pain shot up his right arm.

"Ugh, I think I pulled something trying to catch the antidotes", he panted and his eyes glowed black with fury. He knew he couldn't swim if his arm was out of order and with all the driving he had today, he didn't have enough Light Eco in him to try and fly. "I'll be there Mizo, you'll be sorry that you ever crossed my path"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked chapter two! I tried to make it as action packed as possible. I know you guys are wondering when's the Jak and Keira action coming? Lol Next chapter, I promise. Hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3 : Just be you

**(It's never specified where Jak and co. stay when they're not racing so lets pretend they're at an Inn in Kras City. Also the Dirt Stadium is just outside of Kras City, you can check Naughty Dog's website if you don't believe me. This is going to be a longer chapter than expected but it's worth it. Enjoy.)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

Rayn, Sig, Torn and Ashelin sat at the bar in the lobby of the Kras City Inn. They each started to cough and their eyes turned red with the effects of the poison creeping through their bodies. With the exception of Sig who was smart enough not to show up to the Krew call in the first place and therefore avoided his poisonous toast. No one seemed to notice that Rayn seemed perfectly normal because they were too busy worrying about themselves. They decided if they were going to die, they'd do it drinking and laughing. The burn of the bitter liquor down their throats helped bring ease to the burn already in their throats and stomachs. Jak had been gone since 3 this afternoon and it was already nine at night. Gentle rain pitter-pattered against the long glass windows of the lobby, dressed in red velvet curtains, golden strings held them open. A long red carpet trailed from the entrance to the check in counter and to the left was a wall full of golden, framed faces of famous racers no one knew of. This Inn was popular in Kras City and sponsored the racing events for as long as history could tell. To the right was the wide-open hall with the bar, a grand ebony piano sitting upon a stage and some tables and sofas. It was a pretty classy place but with all the orbs won from the races and their lives at the brink, no one really cared about the cost.

Meanwhile throughout the drunken laughter and the snoring of Samos who had fell asleep on the velvet sofa by the sunken spot where his daughter once sat two hours ago, sat Keira on the far end of the hall in a dark corner. Her turquoise hair frizzed up and fallen against her worried green eyes, she stared out into the darkness through the long window next to her, getting lost into her memories. She watched as the rain drenched the window and her mind trailed back to a day just as gray and rainy as this one.

**Flashback**

Jak's blond, green hair stuck to his smooth face as the rain drenched him. He sat upon this grassy hill often. It was his favorite spot in Sandover where he can sort his thoughts. He could look out onto the rest of the village and see the sky. Tonight however, the rain had prevented him from staring up into the clouds and he wasn't in the mood for the sun anyway. He began to feel his body sink a bit into the mud beneath him as he huddled his knees but he didn't care. He just closed his eyes and let the rain bathe him, cleanse him, erase all that he worried for.

"Jak!" a young female voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned around to see her running through the rain to him. Her turquoise hair covered her eyes as her thin legs scrambled up the hill. Goosebumps covered her body from the cold. She plopped down next to Jak as he spread out his legs so that he can show that she had his attention.

"I was wondering where you were Jak. Don't you think it's a bit yucky out here to be sitting on this hill all by yourself?" she tilted her head as if expecting an answer from her mute childhood friend.

Her eyes showed so much innocence and curiosity. Only fifteen years of age and nothing had tainted her pureness. Little did she know that by the age of seventeen, she'd be in a broken down city full of criminals, metal heads and death, working in a dirty old garage trying to make a living. Yet in Sandover she was just an angel, trying to explore the world's wonders and she wanted to share them with the one person most important to her, Jak.

"Jak? Are you okay?" she continued to stare at Jak's young face, hidden in darkness, hair covering the thoughts hidden in his eyes. It was the first time she realized that even Jak, through his silent smiles and demeanor, through his heroism, he had things bottled up inside that bothered him, pain and worries that can never be understood. What was worse was at the time he couldn't share them even if he tried.

Keira's slender, delicate fingers lightly brushed the hair from his eyes upon his forehead. This startled Jak and caused him to turn to her and his body tensed up. His face was beginning to blush but she pretended not to notice and continued to bring her hand down so that she can link her arm with his. Her shivering body huddled up closer to his as she rested her soggy head against his shoulder. She felt Jak's body relax and his head slowly tilted against hers. They stood like that in the rain for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry Jak"

He lifted his head and looked down at her, a confused expression on his face, waiting for some sort of explanation from her. She looked up at him but couldn't look into his eyes.

"It's just that, _sigh_, I see you sitting here and I know you must be worried about things and there's nothing I can do about it. I want so badly to know but…I feel helpless"

His face began to show traces of guilt and right away she corrected herself.

"No, no it's not your fault! I know you can't talk and I don't expect you to. I know you don't mean to worry me so it's not that. It's just…" she glanced up nervously to see his blue eyes glaring down on her waiting to hear more, "…just that I don't beat up monsters or help save the world, I mean I'm not a hero so I don't know what it's like to be one or what you must be feeling at times. So at times I want to help you and share whatever bothers you but I can't do anything. I can't relate to you or help make things easier. I'm just the stupid damsel in distress that can't do any-" Her words were cut short as she felt Jak wrap his arms around her and hold her tight against him. It was the first time he took such swift action when it came to Keira. Usually he was hesitant to be too close to her and his cheeks were always flushing red when things got a little uncomfortable but this was different.

"J-Jak" she fumbled in her pocket for a small pad of paper that she always kept with her and half of a chewed up green pencil. She always kept this on hand when she couldn't resist reading Jak's actions and desperately needed to know in words. It was very rare that that happened but this was one of those times that she needed him to explain, even if not through his lips but on paper.

Jak expected this and took the pad from her. She continued to lean inside his arms as her cheeks heated up and her thoughts raced around her head and he calmly scribbled something. Slowly he handed it to her and re-wrapped his arms around her.

She brought the paper up to her face so that she could read his scribble scrabble through the dark and rainy night. Her eyes widened as she read.

_You don't need to be a hero. Just be you. Just be there, That's enough._

She finally understood that even though she couldn't help him save the world or relate to him, being by his side through the times when he had so much bottled up had actually helped to ease the load on him. She smiled at this realization and quickly stuffed the pad of paper in her pocket again before wrapping her arms around his back. She gave him a short squeeze, "Thank you Jak, now I know. I'll always be here" and they stood embraced into the gloomy night. That is until Keira began to sneeze and Jak sighed in defeat knowing her fragile body would catch a cold easily. Then they slowly got up, shivering and coated in goose bumps, Keira's fingers innocently linked to Jak's pinky as they walked back to the village.

**End of Flashback**

_Sigh…where are you Jak_? Her hand cupped her delicate face now written with worry

Suddenly a tall, wet figure slowly emerged from the entrance. His blond hair sticking to him just like that day so many years ago. His feet squeaked as he entered the hall where the drunken group had noticed and Samos had awoken. Keira turned and got up quickly, walking towards his direction. She didn't like the look on his face, not one bit. It brought her a fear that words couldn't describe. Him not being able to look at her made her feel even worse. In his left arm was the container of antidotes and on his back lay a tired soggy ottsel, with the same dreadful expression on his face. He began to speak as the group got up from their places and gathered around him.

"Listen, this is how it's gonna go…" he looked around to make sure everyone was listening "We're one antidote short-" he held his hand up to stop the confusion already coming from their lips _What? How? What do you mean? _Once his hand was up they knew that he wasn't in the mood to explain or simply didn't have time to. Jak was a "get to the point" kind of guy.

"I decided that we're going to draw straws and whoever gets the shortest straw will not drink an antidote. This is the only way I can make it fair to all of us. I have to meet Mizo at the Dirt Stadium at midnight in order to get the final antidote for the last person. Even if I drink an antidote I will stay true to my word and make sure that the last person gets an antidote. No one will die in my hands, except for Mizo"

Everyone's eyes shifted around the room to each other. They were all lost for reaction and searching for something to say. No one wanted to die but at the same time they didn't want those they cared about to die either. It was a helpless situation for all of them.

Ashelin spoke first, a sound of defeat in her voice, "I understand, let us get some straws" she put a brief firm hand on Jak's shoulder so he'd know she understood that this was hard on him and then walked over to the bar.

Jak's eyes looked into everyone else's for reactions, Sig, Torn, Rayne, Samos, they each nodded knowing there was no time for question and they had faith in him. He then shifted his eyes to Keira who seemed to be hidden behind the group, avoiding his eyes, worry and fear in her eyes. She looked up at him and he regretted ever meeting her eyes. He knew that she saw through him, she saw his pain that no one else saw and he felt naked. He didn't feel like a big strong hero who knew all the answers around her, he felt like the Jak that no one else knew. Right now he didn't want to feel that. He didn't want to show fear. He wanted to be everyone's strength and not fear his own death or failure, but he knew that Keira knew. She saw that he was afraid.

Ashelin came back with the straws and one was already cut short. Jak took them from her and mixed them up in his hand.

"As soon as you pick a straw, if you get a long one, drink the antidote right on the spot to be fair and even" he held out the straws in his hand as the group formed a line. No one was in a hurry. No one wanted to cheat the other. Even if they drank the antidote, someone they care for might die. It wasn't a win win situation.

Ashelin picked first. She did it quickly, not being able to take the suspense and the dread in the atmosphere. She got a long one and was handed an antidote in which she quickly drank without question.

Then Torn and Rayn picked. Silently they grabbed long straws and drank the antidotes without a word, without wasting time. Jak could have sworn he saw Rayn hesitate but quickly dismissed it when she finally drank it. Traces of guilt seemed embedded in her eyes, was it guilt from poisoning everyone, including her or something deeper?

All that was left was him, Daxter and Keira.

_Oh God Keira please don't let it be you. May the precursors grant me this one wish on my dark sinful soul, that you may live a long happy life even if I die tonight._

Jak nodded at Daxter as his orange furry ears drooped and he slowly grabbed a straw. He saw the pain in his best friend's eyes and it was unbearable.

_To lose the woman you love or your best friend, oh God please let it be me. _

Jak silently wished to himself not realizing the shocked silence in the room because Daxter had grabbed a long straw. He looked up at Jak from his shoulder nodding with disapproval "No way I won't do it, you're my best friend and that's Keira. No-"

Jak cut Daxter off "Just do it Dax, you're making this harder than it has to be. Don't you trust me?" he glared down at the orange ottsel on his shoulder. Daxter nodded and slowly drank the vial jumping off Jak's shoulder as he did. He felt like a two face being there now that he drank it.

Keira then walked up to Jak. She placed her hand on his, not to grab a straw but just to offer some sort of comfort to him although she knew it did nothing. She looked into his blue eyes that were trying not to betray what he really felt and slowly she let her hand unwillingly pull out a straw. The whole group stared painfully. Every second felt like hours. Suddenly the whole room gasped in shock.

Ashelin's hand unwillingly cupped her hung open mouth.

_Oh my God, Jak!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the cliffhanger! (Puts hands together, don't hit me I promise it'll get better) I wasn't gonna leave you hanging but I couldn't resist, plus I didn't want just this chapter to hog up all the JakXKeira action. So read on, you won't regret it.


	4. Chapter 4 : More than life

**Chapter Four**

Jak slowly opened his hand, horrified at what was happening. His mouth hung open and he felt pure terror for the first time in his life. He was terrified to look up into her eyes. In his trembling hand stood the long straw and she had grabbed the short one. He could no longer keep up his big strong hero image. He was in disbelief of what was happening. A stifled cry was heard from Rayn as she quickly walked away towards the elevators. Sig and Daxter's heads hung in shame as Daxter climbed onto Samos who had grabbed onto a chair nearby to keep from reacting the way he wanted. Torn pulled Ashelin closer, pained but at the same time relieved that the woman he loved was safe with him and he couldn't imagine being in Jak's situation right now. Meanwhile Jak stood staring into his hand as if waiting to wake up. Keira's unusually happy voice sliced through their thoughts and through the silence.

"Well that's that. Fair and square. No need to worry. I trust Jak" she attempted a half hearted smile to convince the others and she handed the last vial over to Jak whose hand was still open and his mouth still hung in shock.

Snapping back into reality he looked up at Keira who now had her hands clamped behind her back, smiling strangely and looking at him with those innocent green eyes. She leaned toward him and said "Well drink up"

Somehow he found his voice and began "Keira, I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? You made the rules and it was fair just like you said. No complaints. You said you're going to get the last one so it's okay. But rules say it's your turn to drink. Right here on the spot" somehow she kept up her act as everyone looked at her, shocked that she was reacting this way. Was she in denial?

"No Keira I don't care if I made the rules. I'm not drinking it. What if I don't come ba-"

He was interrupted again "No, no, no don't say that. I know you will. You said no one will die in your hands and I believe you. Even if not, you still won fair and square"

"Won? Keira this isn't a game. Don't use that wor-"

Interrupted again " I don't wanna hear it. I'm not drinking it because then it won't be fair and you made rul-"

This time he cut in " Fuck Keira, I don't care about fair, Why? Out of all times you choose _now_ to be stubborn! I just…Oh my God" he turned around as he yelled and banged his clenched fists on a nearby table. He looked down at his fists, frustrated and lost in thought. Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst but stood in silence watching it all play out. He stared at the vial in his hand and he knew what had to be done.

He slowly turned around to feel everyone's eyes burning into him waiting for a response, even Keira had cut off her act and she was shaken. He never got so angry at her and this was the first time he had cursed her in such a way. He looked up at everyone around him as he lifted the vial up into the air. No one could tell by his solemn expression what he was thinking.

"Fine" was all he mumbled as he put the vial to his lips and let the cooling liquid flow into his mouth. Keira winced and closed her eyes as if she ingested something painful as he did this. Then without her realizing she felt a strong hand grab her small waist and pull her almost harshly.

Jak pulled her roughly against him with his left arm and used his injured right hand to quickly press her face forcefully against his. He firmly pressed his lips against her soft quivering ones as he used his fingers to pull her jaw so that he could slip the antidote through his lips to hers. Her head was tilted back and she used all her strength to escape his grasp yet it wasn't enough, even with his injured arm, her strength was still no match against his. She pounded his chest with her fists trying to push away and he just held tighter until her head was far back enough that she had to swallow the antidote. He didn't back away until he felt all the liquid leave his mouth into hers and waited until he heard her swallow it all. The pounding on his chest slowed down as she clenched his shirt and clawed at it. Warm salty tears streamed down her cheeks as she swallowed it, feeling the cooling relief from the poison instantly throughout her body. Jak's chest hurt and he felt her tears against his cheeks. It pained him so horribly. Her neck was in pain from being held so forcibly and roughly, but the pain in her neck and mouth was the least of her worries. Her heart ached. This had to be the most painful kiss she ever had with him.

_Not like this_, she thought, _please not like this._

_I'm so sorry Keira. I couldn't let you die if I failed. _

Her body became limp in his and she began to slip down to her knees but he held onto her frail trembling body, as he stood firm. He couldn't look at her. He loosened his grip on her neck so that he can massage it, knowing it must've hurt, while placing his chin on her head. He felt like he had done the worst thing in the world to her and yet he was saving her. He tightened his embrace on her and he heard the muffled cries in his shirt. She clenched onto him as if he were her very life, even though to Keira, he was her life. She screamed into him and everyone had to walk away. It was too painful to watch. Jak just held her tighter and whispered into her hair "I'm so sorry Keira, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like that, I swear."

After about ten minutes, which felt like an eternity, Jak glanced up at the tall wooden grandfather clock near one of the windows. It was a quarter to eleven at night. He was running out of time. He slowly and gently pulled Keira's body away from his so that he can look into her red swollen eyes still leaking tears. He had to keep strong and keep his voice from quivering. He lifted her chin with his hand so that he can look into her eyes. He hoped that he didn't see fear in her eyes, not fear of his death but fear of him because of what he just did to her. He whispered to her, noses touching, "Please don't fear me because of what I just-" Her finger pressed against his lips, hushing him as she nodded. A slight feeling of relief spread through him. She knew he'd never hurt her like that again if it were in his power.

"Keira, I have to go meet Mizo now. I promise I will be back. I will get that antidote and everything will be okay. You have to believe in me" his eyes stood gentle.

She nodded again even though her long elvish ears drooped. She wiped some stray tears upon her cheeks before putting her damp hands to cup his face.

"You better come back Jak. I still wanna take apart your Boomer so you can yell at me" she tried to smile and with that he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. He was never the type to display too much affection openly but right now, under the circumstances, it didn't matter. His fingers ran through her hair as he backed away from her a bit to make an announcement.

"I'm leaving now everyone. I will come back by tomorrow morning with my antidote and we can go back to Haven City"

Everyone nodded at Jak and placed their hands on his shoulders "We'll be waiting" Torn reassured.

"That's right Cherry, we still got some metal heads to fry for sport" Sig encouraged. With that Jak's hand left Keira's hair and he grabbed his Vulcan Fury. He had his other weapons in the Boomer. Such a pity he'd have to use them after it's been a year.

"Wait Jak I'm coming too!" Daxter yelled and swiftly crawled up his back onto his shoulder, "I can't let you have all the fun, after all that's what friends are for". A wide grin spread across Daxter's face as Jak gave him a thumbs up "You're the man Dax".

With his back turned he swiftly headed toward the exit until he heard a voice yell out to him from behind.

"Wait Jak", it was Keira, her footsteps running to catch up to him. He could feel her almost right behind him. He turned his head without turning around so that he could hear what she had to say.

He heard her footsteps stop and her slightly panting voice, "I love you Jak, with all my heart" She stood facing his back, her hands placed on her heart as if to show him, a genuine smile upon her face.

Jak continued to walk out, right before he stepped out of the doorway to leave, knowing Keira awaited his reponse, he replied "I love you too Keira, more than life itself". It was the first time he told he loved her in front of others; he hoped it wouldn't be his last.

With that he left, back into the cold damp mist of the night. The rain had stopped. As he walked out toward his Boomer he released wheezing coughs that he had been holding in to prevent Keira from worrying even more. His cupped his hand on his mouth and felt something warm and wet splatter from his lips on his palm. He didn't have to look at his hand to realize he was coughing up blood because he tasted it. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and his hand with his side. He took one last glance in the trunk to make sure all his guns were there along with some Light and Dark Eco if he needed it. He hopped into the leather interior of the car and started the engine. Daxter shared the same look of determination in his eyes.

"Let's go Dax. We got some ass to kick"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah-hah! I bet you thought Jak grabbed the short straw at the end of the last chapter and then you realized Keira did but you didn't expect Jak to do what he did. Isn't mind games fun? Lol Well I had to keep up the suspense and drama somehow. Still more action to come, I'm working on chapter five. Don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5 : The Deal

**Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews on my first four chapters! Being that this is my first fanfic, all the feedback I get is so helpful and it inspires me to keep going. Lots of props to Jaksgirl.not, Nefertari22, and CrazyOttsel. Glad to know that other people share my Jak Joy!**

**Also there's an error in this chapter where it looks like I typed a bunch of letters but when I checked the original document, it looks fine so I don't know where that's coming from…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

The city streets blurred by and the sounds of unknown voices filled Jak's ears as he drove toward his destination. The city lights seemed to die out as he headed farther and farther outside the city. It figures Mizo would choose to meet him outside the city. With his left arm on the steering wheel, Daxter had taken the bandages hidden in the glove compartment to wrap around his injured right arm as he drove. He did this silently without question or comment as to what was going to happen when they got to the stadium. Right now neither of them knew what to say. They just drove silently into the night, letting the mist coat their bodies with goose bumps. The wind harshly blew through their hair as Jak increased speed. He lost himself in his thoughts as he drove on. It seemed Daxter had done the same.

Jak reminisced of the moment when he chose to force Keira to drink the potion through his lips. At the time he thought, _There's no other way_, and once he grabbed her and felt her struggle and the tears upon his cheeks, he started to regret his decision.

_Maybe I should've tried to convince her more and controlled my temper. No, there wasn't any time. What could I have said that would've made her change her mind? She's just as stubborn as her mother, Samos is always saying. I had no choice. I bet she hates me. I'm sure a bruise will form on her neck from grabbing her so hard. I'm such a bastard. Samos must think I'm some asshole forcing myself on his daughter like that. But I couldn't let her die if I failed or died trying to get the antidote. I care for her too much to just let her get dragged down into something she would've never got involved with if it wasn't for me two years ago. I'm the one who got involved with the crime boss Krew. I did his dirty work for him despite her warnings. It all came to bite us in the ass by coming to Kras City, all because I needed Krew in order to carry out my revenge plot against the Baron. But the Baron deserved what he got, not just because of what he did to me but what he was doing to the city. I did the right thing. I bet she doesn't think so…_

His thoughts just continued to eat him alive. He struggled through his past memories from the last four years with Kor, Damas, Erol and so many other faces.

_Damas…father, I wish I could've gotten to know you better. At least I would've had someone to give me a word of wisdom when I needed it most._

Daxter's long ears were slicked back upon his soggy head as he wrapped his body around Jak's neck like a scarf. His body shivered from the cold but that was the last thing on his mind.

_I can't believe this is happening. Boy if that Krew were alive I'd make sure we killed him again and again till I felt satisfied. I've never seen Jak act that way towards Keira. He must be really crazy about the gal. I hope they can work things out between them. I hope Tess isn't too worried. I already had a hard time calming her down when I told her the situation. I hope she's taking care of the Naughty Ottsel without any trouble. If anyone gave her trouble I swear I'll kill 'em…with Jak's help of course. Sigh…I miss curling up under the bar with her after closing. I miss her giggles when we'd sneak into the cabinets and fool around in the dark while bumping into the bottles we had stored in there. My Tessy baby, I can't wait to come home. I'll make sure I'll bring Mr. Superhero home with me. I ain't going nowhere without him._

He nodded at his silent agreement with himself and Jak turned his head to look at him, curious as to what he was nodding about. The action was quickly dismissed when they both saw the Dirt Stadium slowly coming into view through the darkness. The stadium lights were on. Both they're bodies began to tense as they looked around, being aware of they're surroundings in case something unexpected should happen. They were now in the danger zone. Neither of them knew what Mizo had in mind for Jak but one thing was for sure, with Jak's life slowly ticking away and in Mizo's hands, it probably wasn't going to be very good.

Jak stepped out of his Boomer, still looking around for any signs of anything as he headed to the trunk. He opened the trunk to view all his weapon choices and his Eco supply. He picked up the Dark Eco injection and Daxter's eyes widened.

"Jak, don't."

"I have to Dax. I might have to use that side of me and I'll need Dark Eco to make it last. Don't worry, I'm taking in some Light Eco as well."

Daxter still gave his friend a look of worry.

"Don't worry, I promise, I'll only let my dark side out only if absolutely necessary"

Daxter finally nodded in agreement as he watched Jak push the needle into the veins of his left arm. He could see Jak's eyes flicker with black and his skin slightly pale. He needed to be ready for anything. He needed to live and if he was going to die, he wasn't going to die without killing Mizo first.

Next he injected himself with the Light Eco injection and his eyes flickered white. Daxter seemed more comfortable with that reaction than the one before it. Even though Jak never talked when he was in these forms, he always felt a lot better with light side of him than the dark side who at times lashed at others without realizing. Being on his shoulder and next to him at all times, Daxter could almost smell the blood thirst in him when he turned into his demon form. But once Jak was given his light powers, no matter how deadly the situation was, he always felt a cool and calm feeling spread through his body. It was almost as if he wouldn't care if they died when he was in his light form because he already felt as if he were in the heavens. However no matter how he felt, light or dark form, the heavens was not a place Daxter wanted to see tonight, not him or his long time companion Jak.

Jak then rummaged through his trunk, undecided on which weapon to use. He didn't know what awaited him inside the stadium. He didn't know if he needed to be ready to defend himself against just Mizo or if Mizo brought along some company. He didn't know if this was a trap or if Mizo would be man enough to step up to him face to face. He didn't know a lot of things. Jak was not very fond of not knowing things. This made him grow even angrier. He lacked too many details and most of all lacked precious time. Nothing was planned and this time there was no calling for backup from Torn, Ashelin or Sig. He was alone, with his furry companion on his shoulder, his life slowing being sucked out of him by this burning deadly liquid in his veins. What was this shortness of breath he was beginning to feel? So this is what it must be like to really fear death.

Finally feeling defeated with his inner turmoil, he grabbed the weapon he already used earlier and hoped for the best. The Vulcan Fury had three settings anyway so he can use them to his advantage. Setting one, Vulcan Fury, setting two, the Arc Wielder, and setting three, the Needle Lazer. The laser equipped on the gun would help him aim if this were to be a long-range battle. Either way he hoped it would be a short and painful battle, for Mizo of course.

HeHHhhjshdkjsjdhkj

He could hear his own footsteps lightly stepping through the dark halls of the Dirt Stadium's entrance. This is where many of the Death Matches were held and it was obvious. It reeked of death. Upon the soil were the skid marks of lost souls, sacrificed in the harsh deadly battle in which the public made into a sport, racing. Crimson blood and mud stained and splattered the walls of the stadium. So many lives are sacrificed here during the racing events for sport and he wondered if that's why Mizo made the choice of meeting him here. He was playing with Jak's life like it was a sport and Mizo obviously found it amusing. Jak's voice echoed around him as he yelled out in the center of the stadium.

"Where are you Mizo? You got what you wanted! I'm here, so now what do you want from me?"

Mizo's loud sadistic laugh erupted through the stadium and the echoes of it were bouncing off the walls. It was such a disgusting noise to Jak. He wanted so badly to shut it up. He snarled at this thought as he listened for a response other than Mizo's disgusting laughter. He heard the roaring of an engine nearby and it caused him to turn to the sound. Mizo's purple vehicle slowly came into view as he drove toward him, slowing down as he got closer. Jak's body tensed as his fists began to clench at themselves. He had to restrain himself from ripping him apart as soon as he came out of his vehicle because he needed the antidote. He had no choice but to hear him out first and let a plan formulate in his head.

Mizo's car stopped a couple of feet in front of Jak. He seemed pretty confident that Jak wouldn't kill him if he parked his car so close to him, it must've meant that whatever deal he had in store for Jak, it was probably something that left no room for refusal. Jak eyed the vial in Mizo's front pocket on his shirt. He wanted to taunt him with it, remind him that his life was in his hands. Mizo did not step out of the car; instead he stood up on his driver's seat so that Jak can clearly see him when he spoke

_Guess he's not so confident after all._

"Glad to see you can make it champ," Mizo said sarcastically in his G.T. Blitz voice. He gave that same sparkling smile that he deceived the public with. It made Jak sick in the stomach. The look on Daxter's disgusted face said he felt the same.

"What do you want?" Jak snarled, trying to stay as calm as possible.

A devious grin spread across Mizo's face, "I heard you were Krew's muscle back in Haven City. Now Krew's dead and I'm the biggest crime boss around. You can obviously handle your cars well and you definitely got the killer instinct."

"Get to your point Mizo"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I forgot you were short on time" with this comment he made a quick chuckle to himself. "So who didn't get to drink an antidote? Was it your furry friend there? Or was it your precious mechanic?" Jak's eyes were flickering black as he heard the emphasis in Mizo's voice when he said "precious mechanic". Jak didn't answer and continued to let his deadly glare burn into Mizo's face. "Ah-ha…so neither of your friends missed the antidote, it was you wasn't it. Typical of you Jak, always trying to be the hero, and now you're just left to die. This just makes the deal even more delicious."

"You talk too much Mizo!" Daxter's voice interrupted him. He was getting just as frustrated as Jak. He knew time was running out and Mizo's blabbering wasn't helping.

Mizo cleared his throat and continued, "You see Jak, I can give you a power you've never had before. All you need to do is join my team. I can put you right next to me and together we can take over this whole damn sport and every city around."

Jak stood staring at him, anger burning in his eyes, his fists still clenching themselves. He brought his arm to his back to grab his gun as he slowly pulled it out to his side. Daxter's stance changed, knowing Jak was ready to move and ready to fight.

"I'd rather die Mizo"

Surprisingly Mizo just laughed, instead of being intimidated that Jak was getting ready to attack, he laughed as if nothing was going to happen to him. This confused Jak, and worried him. Why the hell was he laughing? What else did he have up his sleeve?

"I knew you'd say something like that Jak. That's why I made sure I had a little back up plan in case you did refuse the deal and the antidote. You see, I did a little background check on you Jak. I know who your friends are, I know where you all come from. I already gave Razor the word, if you try anything and I don't leave this stadium and call him by one in the morning, he will be in the Inn in Kras City and kill your girl. By coincidence, his room is on the same floor as her. I'll make sure you never leave the stadium in time to stop him."

"You fu--in bastard!", he pulled up his gun and aimed at Mizo's head. Mizo quickly dropped into his driver's seat and started the engine.

"I thought you said you'd fight like a man!"

"Ahh I told you to fight like a man, I never said I would. So now that makes you an idiot instead of the man" and he continued to laugh, that disgusting evil laughter that echoed around him with the roars of his engine. "So do you still refuse Mr. Hero? Now someone else is at stake because of your stupidity."

"I still refuse, and as for Razor, I'll make sure he gets it too"

Mizo didn't notice that Daxter was not on Jak's shoulder anymore as he began to drive his vehicle toward Jak. Jak saw the speeding car go straight for him and his body jumped to the right onto the muddy floor to avoid the hit. He felt the pain shoot through his arm as he landed on it and yelled out in pain. Now on his side, he aimed his gun for Mizo's screeching tires while Mizo made a U-turn towards Jak's direction again. Jak quickly got up when he saw Mizo reach for the levers that turned on his submachine gun.

_That dirty bastard!_

Shots were fired across the ground after Jak, dirt shooting up in the air and onto his body. Jak ran for cover toward the tunnel nearby. He needed to think and do it fast. There was no way he could get close to Mizo's vehicle with him shooting straight at him. He had no choice but to use his powers. He didn't want to use them. He knew it would just drain him more and would allow the poison to sink through him faster. He had no choice. He needed to do this fast so he could catch up with Razor at the Inn. It was already 12:25.

Mizo's confident laugh in the battle was lost in surprise when he saw a white light glowing from inside the tunnel. His eyes widened as he saw a white figure emerge from the tunnel's darkness. It had white eyes, wings, and it looked almost like an angel but it seemed to be Jak. His mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the figure but once he saw him walking toward the car he shook his head back into reality and shot his submachine gun again. Jak's wings flung him into the air at full speed to avoid the shots as he swooped down towards Mizo in the driver's seat. Mizo continued to fire at Jak but the guns equipped to his car didn't reach that high. He was about to step on the gas pedal to increase his speed when he realized Jak was headed straight for him and he raised one arm up to shield himself for whatever was coming. With the other arm he grabbed the steering wheel and he felt Jak's arms wrap around his neck and his wings wrap around to block his view as he tried to drive. The car was spinning and swerving ferociously as Jak tightened his grip trying to hold on. Jak looked up to see they were nearing one of the stadium walls and somehow within the commotion, he was able to throw himself off before Mizo's car crashed into the wall at full speed. Jak's wings encircled him as he shielded himself from the fireballs, flying metal and the rest of the debris flying off from the explosion of Mizo's car. He felt the heat of the fire upon his wings and he slowly opened them to see half of Mizo's body trapped in his driver's seat. The car was going to explode any minute so he needed to get that antidote now. Jak swooped down to Mizo, his head dripping with blood and one of his hands trapped with his lower body.

Jak came up beside him and as he drew near, a sudden horror took over him. _Where's the antidote? It's not in his pocket anymore! _

He clutched Mizo's collar "Where is it! It was in your pocket!"

Mizo's eyes focused onto Jak's and he let out a weak chuckle "I don't know. You're the smart one"

Jak's anger finally grew to his boiling point. How could he laugh even when death was staring him right in the face? He's still laughing! Unbelievable! Jak felt his body weaken and his lungs painfully released some hacking coughs. He knew he was using the last of his life. He coughed up blood upon Mizo's eyes and Mizo clenched them closed as he did this. Once he opened them again he saw something different from what he last saw. It was horrifying. The smile was wiped off his face as fear shook in his eyes. He stared into the cold, merciless, black eyes of a demon in front of him, still clutching at his collar. Electric bolts shot from his body and horns grew out of his white stained head. He was staring at the devil. It was the last thing he saw before Jak lifted his left hand and clawed his head, causing his neck to turn swiftly. With a slight snapping sound, his neck was broken and he was dead.

The blackness then slowly left Jak's eyes as he felt all his energy being drained from him. His body fell to the floor and he began to crawl away from the burning car. He heard the explosion behind him as his vision began to blur. All he saw was his own hands in front of him, clawing at the dirt as he tried to hang onto life. His body felt too heavy to drag after what seemed like an eternity and his head dropped into the mud. Darkness began to swallow him and his eyelids started to fall.

_No! I can't die now! Keira! I need to save her! No, please! There's still so much that I want to do with my life! Not Yet!_

That was the last thing he remembered before his mind could think no more and the darkness had finally suffocated him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry guys, another cliffhanger! I swear I wasn't planning on doing this but I was running out of time. So what happens to Keira? Where is Daxter? Is Jak really dead? Stay tuned and you'll find out folks. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 : A familiar voice

**Once again thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think I'd get so many responses to my first fanfic. Here I was worried that there wasn't enough Jak luvahs like me in the world! Props again goes out to Jaksgirl.not, failedmarshmallow, samppa, Shizuka Onna no Hito, DFCC and jaklover123. Sorry the suspense was killing everyone! On with the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

As darkness surrounded him, he felt his body begin to feel light. The burning in his stomach and throat slowly transformed into a cool, tingling sensation. His lungs were relaxed and his breathing steadied. The air around him felt cool and he felt as if his body was floating. He felt like he was sleeping. The pain in his sore muscles faded away as he thought himself, _So this must be what death feels like._

He heard his name in a distance unknown to him. It sounded like a whisper but it was familiar. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a year.

Jak thought into the darkness, _What? What is it? Whose calling me?_

_You said you needed a word of advice. A warrior always stays strong and never gives up, and that doesn't mean his physical strength. Why do you seem to be giving in?_

_Damas? I mean…father?_

_Wake up Jak. Life still awaits you. We shall meet again someday my young warrior._

Jak reached up his arm as if trying to grab something, _No, don't go yet. I still have so much to say to you._

_Wake up Jak. Wake up._

The whisper began to echo and slowly fade away further and further than what his ears could hear. Slowly the darkness began to lighten and his arms shielded his eyes. The light was so bright, it made his head hurt. He felt his face damp and cool. He still had the cool, tingling sensation in his body but the pain in his arm slowly returned. He heard another voice calling out to him, it was just as familiar except this time it wasn't a whisper.

"Jak! Wake up! Please wake up! Jak!" Daxter's orange, damp paws held Jak's face as he shook it with all his might. He screamed as loud as he could to get through to his friend who seemed to have already left this world. He was relieved when he saw Jak's eyes slowly open and groan from the light burning his eyes. His arms shielded his eyes and he let out a whisper "Daxter?"

"Jak! Thank God! I thought you were a goner."

Jak's head slowly rose from the muddy floor as he turned to his side, rubbing his throbbing eyes. "Wha-what happened?" and just as quickly as he asked that question, as if he shot up from coma instantly he asked "Oh my God what time is it!"

Daxter's ears dropped as his head hung, knowing Jak wouldn't like his answer, "It's 1:10 Jak"

Jak's body shot up from the ground and he looked around in a panic as if he just lost his head. Daxter climbed up his back and held onto his shoulder as he watched his friend lost in his confused, panicked state.

"No no it can't be. We gotta go Daxter."

"But Jak, it's already past one", Daxter painfully reminded as Jak ran as fast he could toward the exit. His feet fumbled slightly as he ran because he was still slightly dizzy and weak. The red glowing exit sign seemed so far like his body was running in slow motion. It was like living in a nightmare. He slammed open the door into the velvet night that was still damp with mist.

_Boomer, where's my friggin car! _His frantic movement stopped abruptly when his sight set upon a figure leaning upon his car next to another vehicle. _No way, it can't be! _He walked up towards the familiar figure dressed in his red and blue trench coat, gray smoke clouds blown from his mouth, a cigarette burning in his hand. He looked so relaxed as a sly grin spread across his face at the sight of Jak's unstable state. Jak's walking increased as he sped up to him and grabbed him at his collar; he tried to put the most threatening look he could during his weak state. Razor smiled and calmly threw his cigarette to the floor.

"What did you do to her Razor!"

Razor put his hands up as if to show he came in peace, "Relax, the girl is fine. Now put your filthy hands away before I change my mind. Hmm hmm, hmm hmm", he let out his usual cocky laugh as Jak lowered his hands from him to his sides, waiting for an explanation.

"Did you kill him?" he brought his hand to his pocket to take out another cigarette and light it. He offered one to Jak and he nodded. Razor put his lighter away.

"Yeah he's dead"

"Good good. That's all I wanted to know," and he slowly opened his car door and slid into his classy red car.

"I don't understand"

Razor started his engine before he turned to look back at him, "Well let's just say Mizo wasn't paying or treating his 'team' very nicely. So we have a new boss now. We just needed to get rid of Mizo and you just made the job easier by doing it for us. Hope to see you on the tracks again" he yelled out as he drove off.

Jak watched Razor drive off, relieved and simply amazed at his luck. He felt Daxter's paw patting him on the head.

"So you wanna hear how you came back to life? It's quite a good story actually, starring yours truly", Daxter winked at Jak as he smiled and nodded.

He took his time stepping into his Boomer. There was no rush needed anymore and he was exhausted. He was in the mood to just listen, and yes, that even meant listening to Daxter go on and on about his story which usually annoyed him. Right now he was grateful for Daxter's tall tales. He needed a good laugh.

**Flashback**

Surprisingly Mizo just laughed, instead of being intimidated that Jak was getting ready to attack, he laughed as if nothing was going to happen to him. This confused Jak, and worried him. Why the hell was he laughing? What else did he have up his sleeve?

_Aww this doesn't look good, not good at all. I need to get that antidote in case things gets ugly. _Daxter slowly slipped down Jak's back unnoticed and quickly scurried towards Mizo's car. They were both lost in the heated conversation to realize the furry Ottsel thinking ahead.

"I knew you'd say something like that Jak. That's why I made sure I had a little back up plan in case you did refuse the deal and the antidote. You see, I did a little background check on you Jak. I know who your friends are, I know where you all come from. I already gave Razor the word, if you try anything and I don't leave this stadium and call him by one in the morning, he will be in the Inn in Kras City and kill your girl. By coincidence, his room is on the same floor as her. I'll make sure you never leave the stadium in time to stop him."

Daxter had already crawled into Mizo's car through the back. He carefully wrapped his body around the top of the driver's seat since Mizo wasn't sitting on it and hid in the back of it.

"You fu--in bastard!", he pulled up his gun and aimed at Mizo's head. Mizo quickly dropped into his driver's seat and started the engine.

_This is my chance!_ Daxter quickly stuck his paw into Mizo's shirt pocket unnoticed and snatched the precious vial. He then scurried even faster through the back of Mizo's car and ran for cover. He knew things were gonna get heated and he didn't want to be in the middle of it, not with the antidote in his hand. He needed to keep it safe. _Sorry I can't be on your shoulder this time Jak._

"I thought you said you'd fight like a man!"

"Ahh I told you to fight like a man, I never said I would. So now that makes you an idiot instead of the man" and he continued to laugh, that disgusting evil laughter that echoed around him with the roars of his engine. "So do you still refuse Mr. Hero? Now someone else is at stake because of your stupidity."

"I still refuse, and as for Razor, I'll make sure he gets it too"

Daxter watched as Mizo's car headed straight for Jak and winced in pain when he landed on his side right on his bad arm. _Oww that must've hurt. _He clenched the vial into his fur as he watched the battle, hoping for the best. His eyes followed Jak, watching him dodge Mizo's submachine gun and shelter himself in a nearby tunnel. He waited a short while as nothing happened. All he heard was Mizo's laughter and then his eyes widened when he saw the tunnel emit a bright white light. _No you dope, don't use that!_

He nodded in disapproval as he saw his angelic friend emerge from the tunnel and attack Mizo. He watched as the car swerved and was about to crash into the stadium wall. _Jump Jak! _He silently cheered him on as he saw Jak's body leap from the car in time to avoid the crash. Daxter shielded his eyes once the car crashed and the fiery flames and burning metal flew everywhere. When he opened his eyes again he saw Jak yelling something at Mizo as he shook him by his collar, his eyes flickering black with anger. _Oh man this isn't good. I better get over there. _Daxter slowly emerged from his hiding place, being careful not to get to close to the burning vehicle until he was needed and it was safe.

He watched as he saw the blood spattering from Jak's mouth onto Mizo's face and his green-blond hair began to transform into white. Claws grew out of his fingertips and the horns grew from the top of his head. His skin grew white and his eyes turned into dark pools of ink. _Oh man Jak, you're really gonna thank me for this later._

He squinted his eyes shut as he heard the snapping of Mizo's neck. That was something he didn't want to watch. Daxter turned his attention back to that area once he heard a loud, hard thud hit the floor. He then saw Jak's body crawling on the floor, dragging his weight away as the car finally exploded. A couple of feet away, he watched as his friend's head dropped into the mud and fear over took his body.

"Jak!" he yelled out as he ran to him at full speed. Jak's body didn't stir. He wasn't moving! Daxter used all his weight and all his strength to turn Jak's heavy body over, He silently cursed himself for being a precursor. Finally after all that struggle he climbed onto his chest and spread his mouth open with his paws. He popped open the vial and quickly but cautiously poured the liquid into Jak's mouth. _Oh please let this work. Don't let it be too late._

For ten minutes, Jak's body did not move an inch. At first Daxter curled up his body on his chest, trying to be patient. _Maybe it takes time to work. Yeah, I shouldn't panic yet. _By 1:05 Daxter didn't see the color return to Jak's face. He couldn't feel his chest moving up and down from breathing and his body still felt cold. He felt the terror eating at his heart, he couldn't lose his best friend. His eyes burned but he quickly used his paws to wipe his furry damp face before going to grab Jak's face. He didn't know what to do anymore. He let his body control his actions while his mind was at a panic. He was yelling and shaking Jak's head ferociously with all the strength from his small body. Finally after what seemed to take forever, five minutes later, Daxter's body began to move up and down on Jak's chest. It was barely noticeable but he was breathing. Daxter stopped for a second to put his ear to Jak's chest to check for a heartbeat. It was beating, slowly and weakly but he was alive. Now he just needed to wake up. He got up again and continued to shake him until he finally saw Jak's eyelids slowly lift up. A feeling a relief spread through him and indescribable joy.

**End of flashback**

"So you see, if it wasn't for me and my wonderful precursor intelligence, well let's just say it wouldn't have been a happy ending" Daxter grinned at his story telling skills and stood up proudly on Jak's shoulder. They were at a red light. Jak turned his face to give his friend a look he'd never given him before. Daxter's grin became solemn, "What?"

"I just wanna say," he sighed and smiled, "Thanks Dax. I couldn't have had a better friend than you"

Daxter's lip curled in disgust "Yuck Jak. That's so not you. No more mushy stuff okay"

Jak nodded as he laughed and continued to drive into the night. He headed to a payphone in the dark abandoned streets of Kras City and stopped the car.

"Why we stopping here for?"

Jak grabbed onto the payphone as he looked back at his confused friend sitting on top of the driver's seat, "I still got some things to do"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. The hero lives::claps her hands hooray: I know you guys hate when I leave you hanging but I need to leave you guys something to look forward to. Well I already have the next chapter done but I like to read it over and make corrections or changes. So I plan on having the chapter after that be the last. Enjoy.**

**Moment of my Day: I teach poetry to JHS students in an after school program and one of them looked through my notebook and said "You're a writing machine!" and I said "Thank you I know" and it pays off doesn't it? YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Checking in

**Thanks again for the reviews! I'm so glad that ppl are just begging for updates. It gives me confidence to keep writing. Lotsa thanxies to Jaksgirl.not, Jak fan, VoodooDollOfDoom, jaklover123, GoodMorningBeautiful2005, and Silver-WindScar. Since U guys made writing this fanfic so much fun for me I decided to spoil you and finally post up the last two chapters of the story. Don't worry, that last one is extra long. Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

A tall, black mustached man, dressed in a red and black suit, walked into the lobby lounge. He was a middle-aged man who worked behind the check in counter of the Kras City Inn. Laying on the farthest red velvet couch was a young turquoise haired girl, sleeping her worries away. She had been there all night. Her hair was messy and her face seemed red as if she cried beyond what her eyes would allow. He had seen a short elderly man come downstairs to throw a blanket over her before he retreated back to his room, realizing that she wasn't moving from that spot. Strangely the man smiled before he left the lobby toward the elevators. He wondered why. He walked over to her and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me miss, you can't stay in the lobby any longer. If you'd like, I can accompany you back to your room" Her body began to stir.

"What time is it?" she asked the counter clerk as she rubbed her eyes groggily.

"It's 10:00 in the morning miss"

Her body slowly sat up as she looked up at him, her eyes suddenly looking vulnerable, "Did a tall blond man by the name of Jak with a furry rat on his shoulder check in through the night?" He began to nod no but quickly changed his answer when he saw her big emerald eyes begin to water. "Uh-uh I'll go check miss. I could be mistaken. Jak is it? Even if he hasn't checked in I'm sure he'll show up" and he scurried away, regretting ever waking up the girl from her peaceful slumber. She seemed better off sleeping than being awakened back into whatever cruel reality she was dealing with. He looked through his record book and even though he was sure he saw no such man walk through that entrance last night, the last thing he wanted to do was go back into the lounge and tell her that. He had watched her through the night. It was always deserted during his night shift at the Inn except for a couple of newlyweds who had eloped or drunks that occasionally checked in. There was really nothing to do. When he saw that angelic girl crying onto the lobby sofa he wondered to himself, _That poor girl, she looks like a girl that deserves to be happy. _As he saw her drift into sleep and how peaceful she looked, he realized she looks like a sleeping angel. He sighed at the counter and for once he was glad he was doing the night shift. It was because of the curiosity she had stirred in him that caused him to call in and volunteer to take the morning shift as well. He wanted to see how things turned out for her. _I hope that whatever she's waiting for comes back. _He shook his head back into reality as he continued to frantically look through the pages, trying to look occupied. He prayed to himself that he wouldn't have to face the emotional girl again.

Keira sat up more comfortably on the sofa and wrapped the green blanket tighter around her body. She felt her eyes burn but she held it in. She was tired of crying and she knew that even if something happened to Jak, he'd want her to be strong. She'd shown too much weakness since last night and the last thing she wanted was for everyone to think she was this weak delicate crybaby who couldn't care for herself. She looked around the lobby. Bright sunlight peeked through the long red curtains of the windows. She ran her fingers through her messy hair, hoping to make it look half decent.

_Please Jak, you said I could trust you. Don't tell me you couldn't stay true to your word. _

Just as she was thinking that and staring into space toward the check-in counter, she saw a relieved smile spread across the check-in clerk's face as he closed his record book. She turned her head towards the direction that the clerk was looking and saw the figure walking straight towards her. Her eyes widened and she held in her emotions with all her might. His right arm was bandaged and his clothes were dirty. However despite his appearance, the grin on his face looked as if he won the lottery. The ottsel smiled just as widely as if there was a secret between them and jumped off his shoulder toward the elevators. He continued to walk up to her and she just stared at him in disbelief. The smug grin he wore complimented his young handsome face as he stopped in front of her. He looked down at her shining eyes and whispered, "I haven't been gone 24 hours and you're already doubting me? I thought you had more faith in me?" He tilted his head a little when he said this.

She jumped off the sofa, throwing the blanket off of her and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jak! You came back!" She felt his arms wrap around her back in response and hold her close to his chest.

"Of course. I told you I would."

Meanwhile the clerk daydreamed while looking at them. He seemed to be lost in happiness knowing that their story had a happy ending to it. He was glad.

They held each other in the lounge, slightly swaying side to side. He felt her tears on his chest as she scolded "I swear I'll never cry like this again damn it" and he chuckled. Just like Samos said, stubborn. He backed away from her and sat on the sofa, patting the spot next to him so that she could sit down. He laid his head back and put his arm out so that she could lean on his chest. She pulled up the blanket and covered them both. He then looked down at her and said "I'm sorry that the reunion was a little short. I already sent Daxter upstairs to give word so we can head to Haven City later. Right now I'm kind of tired"

She nodded and smiled "It's fine. I'm tired too. As long as you're here, everything is just fine". She leaned in closer to him as her eyes slowly fell into a deep sleep.

He watched her face as she fell asleep before him. He was never the kind of person to show her a lot of affection or tell her he loved her in the streets. He rarely took the time to notice all these little things about her like how beautiful she looked when she slept. Never took the time to compliment her when she sweated and dirtied her small hands while fixing his cars or whatever else he needed. She was so brilliant. Usually he was so wrapped up with missions and saving everyone, he always stood clueless when with her. Always dazed when she flirted with him publicly until Daxter would smack him in the head so he could realize Keira was coming on to him. It was hard to give her the attention that she deserved when always surrounded by danger. But as he looked at her, laying on his chest like that, he told himself that from this point on he'd let her know how he felt more often and never be afraid to show it. So many years had passed and she was always there. When he was mute and she always understood him without a need for words. When he became a demon, she humbly accepted this change in him. When he was cold to her or broke her heart because of the misunderstanding with Ashelin. Ashelin had kissed him and it was a surprise to them both. However at the end they both knew where their hearts had belonged. All through the years she was there, to fix his hover board, to train him, give him gadgets, and to fix his cars at anytime. Whenever he was injured, she cared for his wounds. Whenever he had no place to go, her home was open for him. Whenever he was being stubborn or getting ahead of himself, she gave him the motherly voice he needed. Whenever he just needed someone to be by his side without saying a word, she silently stood by him. This time was the last near death experience that he would need just so he'd realize that he couldn't take life or those around him for granted.

_No matter the danger, no matter how occupied I am, even if next time I don't make it back, I will make sure I leave without any regrets._ _Thanks father…you were right. Life was still waiting for me._ With these last thoughts, sleep finally greeted his tired eyes as he leaned his head on hers.

The clerk snapped out of his daydream daze once he saw that they had fallen asleep together. An idea struck him as he ripped out a yellow paper and scribbled something on it. He attached a pin to it as he walked toward the large curtains that opened the lobby lounge where they were. He went to each side of the hall and dragged the giant curtains closed. With that he pinned his note and contently walked away.

_The lobby lounge is not of service for today. _

_Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Thank you_

_Kras City Inn_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ehhh I thought that chapter was a little too fluffy and princess prince for Jak and Keira. I miss hardcore tough Jak. I think he was a bit OOC. I may change it but for now this is how it came out. Hope you like. There's still another chapter to go! Don't stop reading and please review! There's still a little secret Jak seems to be keeping and let's not forget about Rayn's barely noticeable, but suspicious behavior. Hmm…I know, I know, I love to torture my readers with suspense Muahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rayn and Jak's secrets

**By the way, The Bloody Hook is supposedly the bar that's shown in the intro cut scene in the beginning of Jak X Combat Racing. It is also the same bar they celebrate in at the end of the game. That's where Daxter is telling his story about Jak escaping racers to Razor and some other two men. I got the name of the bar from the game script on and I have no idea where that person got it from either. Oh well. Also I took the ending script from there as well and just edited and added a bit to fit with my story, then I threw in everything else in case you've noticed. I didn't write about the part where they show Rayn in the game after she leaves the bar because I wanted to tell the story from the points of views of Jak and Daxter and co. so that we know what they were thinking when it was happening. Plus they didn't know what she was saying on her cell phone as she drove away. Well happy reading.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

Jaks had finally awakened about four hours later. The sunlight burned his eyes as he turned his head away from it. He slowly lifted his head off from Keira's and let out a long and stretched yawn. He wiped the stray turquoise strands sticking to his cheek from leaning on Keira's head for so many hours. The wrinkles on his cheek also made it obvious that they hadn't shifted at all in their sleep. He rubbed his eyes with his fist as he groggily searched for the grandfather clock toward the end of the lounge. Everything was still blurry so it took him a few seconds for everything to come into view clearly. It was two in the afternoon. He was surprised that no one was in a rush to go back to Haven City. He thought of all the drama and stress they endured because of the poison and the racing events and shrugged to himself. Most likely everyone was just taking their time and enjoying the peace and quiet. That was not a luxury they were able to enjoy often. He then looked down at Keira who was still lying on his chest, probably somewhere in her fifth dream. He smiled at the sight, grateful to see that she was at peace. He liked knowing she was in peace even if it was only during her sleep that she can get some. He shrugged his shoulder lightly so that he could wake her up. In his deep, husky but still sleepy voice, he whispered into her hair.

"Keira, wake up. We gotta go soon"

She moaned slightly and shifted a bit, tucking the blanket closer to her. She mumbled under her breath and Jak put his ear closer so that he could hear her tiny voice that was barely a whisper, "Just a little longer"

He shrugged again, "Come on Keira. It's already two in the afternoon."

Unexpectedly her body suddenly stood up from his and her eyes shot open. They blinked a few times and she looked around frantically as if she lost something. She also had wrinkles on her cheek and her hair was flat on one side. Jak held in his sarcastic comments knowing she'd get upset. Besides he was more curious as to why she suddenly shot up from sleep. He put his hand on her shoulder to pull her back towards him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh my god, that's the time?" She took both hands and ran her fingers through her messy hair. Then she took her hands out just as quickly, looking down at them as if she touched something sticky. "My hair is a mess! I need to take a shower already"

_I guess even Keira has her days when she cares about how she looks._ It was hard to believe when it came to the tomboyish genius that always got covered in smut and oil underneath cars and gadgets. His eyes followed her figure as she quickly wrapped the green blanket around her and scurried over to the elevators. He nodded to himself. Then he realized he hadn't taken a shower in a while either. He sniffed his arm and cringed as he got up. _God I smell like ass._ He ran over toward the elevators and called out.

"Keira hold the elevator. I gotta get upstairs too"

By four in the afternoon Samos, Sig, Rayn, Keira, Jak and Daxter had all made their way back into the lobby, they had already packed their belongings and put them inside their vehicles while they awaited the arrival of Ashelin and Torn. They were lost in conversation and by 4:15, Torn and Ashelin still hadn't arrived. Finally Jak sent Daxter upstairs to see what was taking them. Ten minutes later Daxter ran to Jak screaming as if a metal head was chasing him.

"Jaaaak, why'd you have to send me up there! I'm blind, blind for life!" he crawled up Jak's shoulder and hid behind his head as if he didn't want to be seen. He dramatically put the back of his paw on his forehead, "Oh the trauma. I'm gonna need therapy for this"

Ashelin and Torn emerged from the elevators. They wore solemn expressions, they didn't look very happy. Torn headed outside to put their belongings in their cars as Ashelin walked over to where Jak was standing, a furry ottsel still ranting on about something unknown to the others while sitting on his shoulder.

"I swear I didn't see anything!" Daxter yelled when he saw Ashelin and jumped off Jak to climb up to Keira's shoulder and hide. Keira was farther from Ashelin than Jak was.

Ashelin put her hands on her hips and glared at Daxter, "You better keep that trap shut before I turn your furry little precursor ass into a good luck charm on my rear view mirror"

"Eek" Daxter shielded himself behind Keira's shoulder and Keira rolled her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for? We got a celebration to get to cherries. Let's get going" Sig lead the way outside the Inn and everyone followed.

They drove over to the Bloody Hook so that they can celebrate. Everyone was smiling and glad to be alive. They were all enjoying the fresh air in their lungs and the sun on their faces. They were taking advantage of the calm atmosphere because of course, everyone knew that wouldn't last forever. But for now, they wanted to indulge in the moment before they headed back to the responsibilities and dangers that awaited them in Haven City.

"And just then, I pushed Jak to safety as the car exploded in a fiery inferno!" Daxter was standing on the bar telling his tall tales again. His version of the story was always fun to hear anyway, even if most of it wasn't true.

"Wow! Great story, Dax" cheered on Sig.

"Great racing everyone" Torn had said in the mist of everyone's laughter.

Just then Samos walked over to Jak standing on the bar and Keira who was sitting on it.

"Wonderful driving!"

"Thanks" Jak said confidently, it was almost cocky but Samos corrected him, "I was talking to my daughter" and with this comment Keira nodded in approval.

Rayn walked up to the group, "Well, everyone, I must be on my way. Thank you all for helping me take out my father's enemies. This town will be a better place for it. And

thank you Jak... for showing me the light"

Jak gave Rayn a friendly hug as he said to her, "Take care".

"Be better than your father" Sig was sure to add.

Rayn then walked away from them. No one had realized the sly grin that had spread across her devious face.

"You know, that old girl ain't so bad" Daxter was saying before he realized that Rayn had left behind her father's will that was recorded on a datapad. "Hey, she forgot Krew's diary" As Daxter picked it up, a hologram of Krew popped up from it.

"Hello Rayn dear... so it's out little secret, eh? Just pour into your glass first... Three seconds and no more and yours will have no poison. The rest will get a full dose. Ha, ha, ha, haa... Then we'll take down that miserable Mizo and be the top crime family in Kras City! I only wish I could be there to give you a big hug! Like father, like daughter eh?" the image of Krew still disgusted Daxter even after his death. Daxter cringed while the others stood in awe as they watched this discovery.

"Oh my god" Jak's mouth hung open.

"That bitch, I knew she was no good to begin with" Ashelin fisted nothing in the air as she said this. From the very first time she had met Rayn she was very hostile to her and this just gave her more reason.

"Eh forget it, she's gone now" Torn said as he pulled Ashelin close to him behind the bar. Her anger seemed to melt away and she smiled at him. Still he couldn't help but add "Who woulda thunk?"

"Well, if you'd all been thinking with your... heads." Ashelin playfully walked her fingers up Torn's shirt and then flicked him in the face when he looked down. Who knew Ashelin had such a playful side that existed in her usually tough "Ms. Thing" demeanor.

"Yeah, Jak! The important this is we won.. and we're alive" Daxter happily yelled out on the bar.

"And we brought down that scumbag Mizo!" as usual Sig just encouraged the ottsel.

"And we rocked the racing circuit, right Jak! I said, right Jak!"

As Daxter was yelling for Jak's attention he failed to realize that Jak's attention had not been tuned into them since his last comment. After he had his reaction to Rayn he looked over to Keira sitting on the bar in front of him. He just observed her as she stared at him shyly encouraging whatever he was thinking. The urge to kiss her suddenly overwhelmed him and unlike all those other times when he made sure to keep up his bad boy image, he was going to kiss her. He didn't care who it was in front of or what they're reactions were. He was glad to be alive and glad that she was a part of his life. Keira cheeks slightly flushed as she gazed at his blue eyes. She was not used to this part of him, she had only seen it rarely and when they were alone. However she wasn't complaining and was grateful for the change in him. She heard her heart beat faster and her cheeks heat up intensely as he leaned in closer to her so that he could kiss her. The moment was killed with Daxter's annoying yells cutting through it, "Hey!"

Jak and Keira turned to scowl at him. This was the last time he was going to interrupt them. This is why Tess was good to have around. She always made sure to distract him so that Jak and Keira could run off and about their business while she made sure to take care of hers with Daxter_. Damn where is she when you need her,_ they both thought to themselves.

"Will you kiss her already! Sheeeesh!" The last thing Daxter wanted was to get pounded by Jak later because he was always interrupting their mushy moments.

Kiera couldn't take it any longer. If Jak was going to let out another side of him after this whole near death experience, she silently decided to herself that she would too. She quickly grabbed Jak's jacket and pulled him up so that she can press her lips on his. At first his body was tense from surprise but then he relaxed and kissed her back. They both felt goose bumps arise from their skin as their soft lips pressed against one another's. It felt good to kiss her in public. Jak almost felt a pride within him, proud to show others that this was his girl. However little did everyone know that his displays of affection were far from over.

"Oh yeah... that's what I call a photo finish!" Daxter pointed at them after they had finished kissing and he took a gulp of his beer.

Jak turned over his shoulder to look down at Samos and he nodded as if he was approving something. He then glanced over to Daxter who paused in his drinking to do the same. Jak finally brought his glance back to Keira and a mischievous grin spread on his face. Meanwhile Daxter hushed everyone so that they could quiet down and pointed in the direction of Jak. Everyone was confused by Jak and Daxter's actions but they followed, overtaken with curiosity. Jak backed away from the bar and offered his hands so that Keira can grab them to help her off the bar. He then pulled her close to him and his expression became serious. He pressed his forehead to hers as he spoke and everyone turned their attention to them so they could listen. Jak held his finger up to signal them to wait as he whispered something to Keira that wasn't audible to the others.

"I'm sorry for the whole antidote thing" she was about to interrupt but he hushed her so that he could continue. "It was at that very moment that I realized what it was like to truly fear death. I was afraid to let you die and I was afraid of not being able to give you the things I should've given you already or if not, what I should've given more of. It was then that I realized that through all my changes and through all the dangers, you were always there with a wrench and open arms. I almost died that night at the stadium-" She was still trying to cut in. She was confused. She hadn't heard about how he collapsed and was rescued by his furry companion. Still he continued "And as I was lost in darkness a familiar voice called onto me. He made me realize how much I had waiting for me in life and that I shouldn't take it for granted. Even heroes aren't death proof. So I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you and how much you mean to me" he then backed away from her and looked around at the others to see if he still had their attention even though they didn't hear what he just said. His smile came back on his face as he turned his gaze back to Keira's.

She looked so confused and helpless. Her body was slightly trembling. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. Without realizing, Jak fumbled with something in his pocket and raised it in between them so that she can look down and see what it was. Loud surprised gasps filled the room but not as loud and surprised as the gasp that came from Keira's lips. Her eyes widened and she had to restrain her body from jumping with delight. _This couldn't be happening. No way._ She stared in awe at the tiny white gold ring he held in his two fingers. It cradled an Alexandrite turquoise stone in the middle, two tiny white gems on each side. It was so beautiful. She had admired it in jewelry stores during their travels and always joked that someday she'd buy that ring for herself but she was too afraid she'd dirty it during her work. Jak's voice interrupted her thoughts as he grabbed her trembling left hand and raised it up so that he could slide the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I know we're young and we don't have to make any plans soon but just in case…will you be my mechanic…always?" he smiled at her and she quickly nodded. He laughed loudly when she threw herself at him to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze. He hugged her back and looked at everyone's smiling faces, nodding with approval.

She backed away from him with her arms still entangled around his neck, red flushing on her heated cheeks. She was still confused, "but how did you-when were you able to go out and get this?"

Daxter cut in and raised an informative finger "Ahh now that's a story I should tell"

"No lying Daxter" Jak winked at him and Daxter sighed in defeat, "Ok ok so here's what happened. After we had killed Mizo and drove into Kras City…"

**Flashback**

Jak headed to a payphone in the dark abandoned streets of Kras City and stopped the car.

"Why we stopping here for?"

Jak grabbed onto the payphone as he looked back at his confused friend sitting on top of the driver's seat, "I still got some things to do"

He dialed away and ignored his friend who was lost in the situation. Daxter lifted one ear so that he could listen intently to his phone call. The voice of a tired elderly man greeted Jak when the call went through.

"Samos, it's Jak"

"Jak my boy, you're alive!"

"Shh not so loud, where's Keira?"

"Oh she's been sleeping in the lobby since you left. Why, is there something wrong?"

"No no everything's fine. Mizo's dead and I already drank the antidote"

"Good so what are you doing hanging around there for?"

"Listen Samos, I just needed to ask you something but I need you to keep this between you and me. I need to know that I have your word"

Samos voice seemed to get serious and toned down as if he were ready to hear a secret "Sure sure go ahead, you know you can always count on me"

"Samos-" Jak's voice unexpectedly began to tremble and he felt sweat dripping down his forehead. He hadn't expected he'd be so nervous, "Well umm-"

"Well son spit it out already. We haven't got all night"

"I was wondering…well you know I've known your daughter for a long time, I mean, what am I saying, of course you know, you raised us. What I'm saying is that I've been th-thinking and I just needed to know if it would be okay, if I asked Keira to you know…uhh" _Damn what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I speak English! Why am I stuttering like an idiot?_

"Ok Jak don't kill yourself there, I think I got what you're saying" an awkward silence tortured Jak as he drowned in his nervous thoughts, intently listening for a response on the other end. Finally Samos spoke, "There's no one that would suit my daughter better than you" and he released a loud jolly laugh that neither Jak nor Daxter had ever heard from him before…scary.

"Thanks Samos. I promise, you won't regret this" and he slammed the phone down and jumped in his Boomer to start the engine.

"Wow Jak are you really serious?" Daxter's eyes were wide as he stared at his friend in disbelief at what he had just done.

Jak looked over to Daxter and grinned, "Hell yeah I'm serious. Especially after all this, I've never been more serious in my life" and he sped through the streets. They drove around with their music high blast just screaming and owning it all for a few hours. They needed to kill time for a while. Then when the sun slowly came up he drove and abruptly stopped in front of a jewelry shop. An elderly woman wearing a blue suit sat on a stool inside. She was sipping her coffee and reading her morning paper. Jak's harsh knock upon the glass door startled her and she looked up from her paper to see what the fuss was about.

"Excuse me miss can you open the door!" it was more like an order than a request.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't open 'till nine"

"Please, it'll only take a second I swear"

"Yeah come on lady open up" Daxter couldn't help but get impatient.

She walked over to the glass door and saw the looks in their eyes. They looked desperate to buy something. _Oh well. Maybe if I make a good sale I can leave early today, _she sighed as she opened the door for them before looking outside to make sure no one else noticed. The last thing she wanted was a crowd to come bombarding in when the store wasn't supposed to be open yet. By the time she turned back to her customers, they were already staring into a glass case with the most expensive jewelry in the shop and she hurried over to them, "Umm sir, I don't think you'll be interested in whatever's in that case"

Jak let out a cocky laugh as Daxter nodded at the woman's naive ness. She was surprised at this reaction. She didn't think that a young man who was covered in dirt and dressed in clothes that looked like he wore for two days straight had any money to that extent. She was even more surprised as he pulled out some orbs and laid it in front of her. He ignored her shocked reaction and pointed at a ring inside of a white case, "That's the one I want"

She went behind the glass counter and gently pulled the delicate ring out so that she can show it to him. He nodded with approval, "Can you engrave something inside?" he leaned his arm onto the top of the counter.

"Well it would cost extra and it would take time to do that. Usually you're supposed to order these things before time, I can't do it right now"

He calmly placed more orbs onto the counter without a word and she had to restrain from drooling at the generous amount laid before her. The words _I can quit this damn job_ possessed her mind as she quickly picked up the small white box that embraced the expensive ring and headed toward the curtains that lead to the back. She yelled out behind her, "This must be a very special girl".

Jak let out another chuckle and looked over to Daxter while he responded, "Oh you have no idea"

**End of flashback**

"And then me and Jak drove over to the Inn and that was that. I helped him plan it all out, really. I even told him what to say," the back of Jak's hand smacking against his head cut him off and he just shrugged before taking another sip of his beer.

Keira gave Jak another squeeze as she looked up at him. She had never been more surprised at him during the whole time she had known him. He had taken initiative in some things when it came to them but this was completely unexpected. She quickly let go of him while trying to pull the ring off her finger, looking up at him, "Oh wait, there's something written on it?" and Jak just shrugged his shoulders.

She put the ring to her face so that she can read the tiny inscription. She hadn't realized the writing from far away but now she realized there was something written inside and outside the ring. On the outside, on the opposite side of the gems were _JakxKeira_. She grinned and felt her cheeks burning again. What was on the inside made her face heat up even more, but not with embarrassment, from the tears she was holding in. It read, _More than life itself. _She had known what it meant and she was trying so hard to hold in her emotions. She just concentrated on the ring to avoid his gaze. Jak realized her reaction and her inner battle to resist tears so he took it upon himself to quickly pull her close to him by her waist and lay his lips upon her again. However unlike the last kiss, it was longer and a bit more passionate, a kiss he had only given her during the rare times when they were alone. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and as he slowly backed away they heard Daxter say "Now THAT'S a photo finish!" and laughter erupted from all their friends.

Jak's attention was still fixed on the turquoise headed angel in front of him sharing the same gaze. He was surprised when he felt her fingers playing with the hair toward the back of his neck and as he felt a slight shiver up his spine, he realized her look in him had changed into a seductive one. He liked it, very much. Her other hand started to trail up and down the collar of his shirt as she put her forehead against his again. She bit her lip and a mischievous grin grew on Jak's face. She began to whisper…

"Can I-take…"

"Keira, I don't think-'

She hushed him and he drew closer to her, "Can I take-", he listened intently, waiting to hear what she would whisper.

"Can I take your Boomer apart when we get home?"

"Wha-what!"

**The End!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I thought these last two chapters were too lovey dovey fairytale and I wasn't planning on the whole engagement thing until I was in the middle of writing the story. Too much mush you think? I thought the humor at the end lightened it up. Please let me know. Hope U all enjoyed my story and don't worry, there will be more to come. I already have plans for my next story in my head :points to her head where you can hear creaky gears turning: Review review!**


End file.
